Alluring Secret Black Vow
by devilYuki
Summary: As forbidden feelings grew inside him, he opened Pandora's box. Surrendering his self to the devil's contract. And he would do everything to own her again.


_He stared at the full-length mirror._

_His eyes; in which he self-proclaimed can 'see everything'. Saw how much had changed._

_His skin complexion became a tad darker than his former one. Yet, still would be considered a not-so average skin color._

_His lean body build haven't changed at all, though he far knew better he's not like those pathetic trashes that has the same build yet are puny._

_He ruffled his silky black locks, amazed at how he hasn't noticed it was this soft. After all, most of his head was occupied by two white and long horns._

_He pinched his cheek, his lips almost hung open in surprise at how warm and soft it has become. He remembered it was hard and rock-like due to the hierro he and his colleagues wore. He also noticed his black painted nails were gone._

_He saw also how his golden and black eyes turned into viridian and white. He took note also that his eyes weren't blank and detached anymore. Instead, they were sharp and calculating._

_His nimble finger trailed a straight path from his eyes to his chin._

_It was gone._

_The tear-like marks, his sole mark that he was apart and different from those trashes that lived in that bleak world were gone._

_His hand then trailed to his neck and stopped at the zipper of his white high-collared dress._

_A significant pause._

_Then, without hesitation he zipped it down until he stopped just below his chest._

_He stared at it, trying to tell himself it was real._

_Curious fingers grazed the exposed flesh._

_His eyes widened._

_The hole, symbol of the vanished existence in the human realm. The symbol only dead people that became hollows gain._

_The symbol of the heart he had lost,_

_His hand dropped limply._

_Was now gone._

_He closed his eyes; he could feel it once again. The steady beating, throbbing, pulsing, thumping, rhythm of that small organ. He relished the feeling, now knowing how important this 'heart' was._

"_**What is a heart?"**_

_The sound of glass cracking echoed in the small room. He opened his eyes, just in time to see the blood in the now ruined mirror trickled downwards till it vanished into the wooden ground._

_From his view, he saw how the blood in his knuckle drips continuously._

_He brought the injured hand to his face; feeling a painful sensation course through his arm onto his head, making him feels lightheaded. He could feel the cold track of the blood to his elbows._

_Blood_

_Life_

_Alive_

_He was alive once more._

_Not a soul_

_Not a hollow_

_Not an arrancar_

_Not a shinigami_

_But a __**human**_

_He stared once again at the damaged mirror._

_He changed everything_

_He had beaten all of the odds_

_He proved he can throw away all of the things he once deemed as a necessity and important in his empty hollow life._

_He threw away his power,_

_His vendetta,_

_His lord,_

_For the sole sake of that one __**person**_

"_**You are not human! How can you say you can feel these emotions toward me?"**_

_His eyes hardened. He lost his identity as a hollow just for __**her **__sake. _

_He obtained his heart once more just for __**her **__sake. _

_He crossed the steep path of life and death just for __**her **__sake._

_Most of all,_

_He got a hold of his __**emotions**__ he had thrown away back then just for __**her **__sake__**.**_

**'**_**Only you triggered something within me, woman.'**_

_Footsteps bounced in the small room, and abruptly stopped behind him. He could see from the mirror's view that the devil was watching him with keen and serious interest._

"_I see everything went well. You can now go. Your power vessel is just behind the door, the sword it is. Do not forget our contract, ne?" the devil said cheerily._

_The man made no attempt of replying back, as he headed for the door._

_The door creaked open as light filtered the room._

"_Why?"_

_The pallid man paused at the door and stared at the silhouette from the corner of his eyes as it tries to form his next words._

_For a moment, he wished everything never happened, he never met her, he never was an espada, and he never served anyone._

_He wished never existed._

"_Why have you decided to change everything that you are?" the devil asked. Those sapphire eyes that gazed at him was laced with all the worry and guilt he had ever since he created the contract with him; adding up to the sins he had made centuries ago.._

_The boy was at loss for words. His mind raced. Everything seemed to be fuzzy._

_Then, he saw her image at the back of his mind, she had that angry yet painful eyes._

"_**I am in love with somebody else! I have told you that many, many times! Why won't you just leave me be?"**_

_Something in his chest constricted. It was painful for him. He was… hurt._

_Then, she saw her image when they first met. _

"_**I believe in you…"**_

_His eyes widened._

_Breaking eye contact, he stared at the sight beyond the window._

"_Because…"_

_And the devil's eyes widened as the man stepped into the light._

**i~*~i**_  
_

**_Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~_**

**i~*~i_  
_**


End file.
